


Christmas Island Presentation

by StarTheTripleDevil



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: 2010s, Celebrations, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTheTripleDevil/pseuds/StarTheTripleDevil
Summary: It's been 13 years since Sonic and his friends freed Christmas Island from Robotnik's rule. Now, Queen Aleena has invited Sonic to celebrate the 13th anniversary of this event.(Short story, one chapter; not really exciting)





	Christmas Island Presentation

Sonic was running around Green Hill as usual. It wasn't anything new, considering he was a natural adventurer. In fact, for an adventurer Sonic, it was getting boring to just run around familiar places. Sonic hadn't had a true adventure in years.

He arrived home, where his girlfriend RosenRoll was holding a special letter. It wasn't just any letter - it was a letter from Sonic's mother, Queen Aleena. Sonic knew it was from her because it had the official seal of Christmas Island on it.

Sonic opened the letter and saw it was an invitation to the 13th anniversary celebration of the day Christmas Island was freed from Dr. Ivo Robotnik - or, as Sonic called him, Eggman - and given back to its rightful ruler, Queen Aleena Needlemouse.

"Mom wants us to come to the celebration," Sonic said. "It's been 13 years since we reclaimed the kingdom from Eggman. I kind of miss all the action. Anyway, do you want to come with me?"

"Sure," RosenRoll answered. "Do you think Cosmo and Tails are coming as well? I mean, I know they're not Aleena's children or anything, but you and Tails have been close since childhood?"

"I don't know how many people are coming," Sonic said. "Maybe it's just my close family. Anyway, we have to prepare. The celebration is tomorrow, on the 20th of August."

Sonic and RosenRoll prepared by finding and packing their formal outfits. After a few hours, Sonic got a call.

"It's Manic," Sonic said and answered.

"Hi bro," Manic said. "You're coming to the celebration, right?"

"Yes," Sonic said. "Why?"

"Marine and I can pick you up," Manic said. Marine was a professional ship captain with her own ship.

"Okay," Sonic said. "We're in Green Hill."

"We'll be there at 10 pm today," Manic said. "You can sleep on the ship."

"Okay," Sonic said. "Bye."

Everything happened as Manic had promised. Sonic and RosenRoll got on the ship and went to sleep shortly afterwards. The next day, the couple went to have a conversation with Manic.

"So, how are things going for you?" Sonic asked his brother.

"Nothing special," Manic said. "And you?"

"I've just been running around Green Hill like usual," Sonic said. "We might move soon. Maybe we'll move to Emerald Hill next. That's where I met Tails. Too bad he lives in another continent now."

"Emerald Hill sounds good," RosenRoll said. "I need a location where I can take good photos. Since, you know, I'm a photographer."

Soon, the four arrived at Christmas Island, where they met up with Sonia and her husband Bartleby.

"Do you think we get to admire the fancy paintings in the castle?" Bartleby asked.

"Watching paintings?" Sonic asked. "That's so boring. I want action."

"There's not going to be action in a formal celebration," Sonia said. "Sonic, you need to calm down every now and then."

"Fine," Sonic said reluctantly.

The six walked inside the castle where Queen Aleena was waiting.

"So, it's just going to be the seven of us?" Sonic asked.

"Yes," Aleena said. "This is the 13th anniversary of our freedom. There will be a bigger celebration on the 15th anniversary. Also, there will be a presentation that will be shown on national TV."

"Presentation?" Sonic asked. "And I'm assuming we'll have to sit during the entire thing."

"Of course," Aleena said. "The presentation will be about the history of Christmas Island. But first, let's eat."

There was a fancy lunch. For Sonic, it seemed to last for ages. He was getting a little impatient. Luckily for Sonic, at least chili dogs were served. After they finished eating, they got to watch the presentation, narrated by Queen Aleena herself.

"The history of Christmas Island starts in 1465," Aleena said. "Hedgehog explorers from continental Northamer discovered the island. Since it was shaped like a Christmas Tree, it was named Christmas Island. The leader of the group declared himself king of the island. And his name was King Sega Needlemouse."

The presentation was illustrated by paintings. A portrait of King Sega was shown right after Queen Aleena mentioned his name. Sega didn't look that different from Sonic. Sega had blue spikes like Sonic. He was wearing a red outfit that was probably a royal outfit of the time period.

Aleena's presentation continued and countless past rulers of the kingdom were shown. In addition, Aleena told about major historical events, such as the flood of 1673 and the pig rebellion of 1796. But during these events, the Needlemouse lineage managed to stay in charge of the kingdom.

Everything changed in 1990. Queen Aleena and her husband Maurice, third-born son of King Robin O'Hedge of Mercia, were expecting a child. When childbirth came close, the evil Dr. Julian Robotnik invaded with his robot army. The kingdom was at war. Maurice lead the kingdom's army to protect the kingdom, but they were outnumbered. Maurice tragically died in battle while Aleena was giving birth to triplets.

Knowing her children weren't safe under the rule of Robotnik, Aleena made sure to take them to different countries and have them raised by different families with no idea of their true identities until they were old enough. That moment came fifteen years later, on August 20, 2005, when the three siblings finally united and lead the resistance that defeated Ivo Robotnik, son of Julian Robotnik. The kingdom was given back to Aleena, who ruled it ever since.

After the presentation, Aleena let Sonic, Sonia and Manic perform a song.

"You still know how to play the guitar, right?" Aleena asked Sonic.

"Yes, but we haven't prepared anything," Sonic said.

"Just play the national anthem," Aleena said.

Sonic, Sonia and Manic played the national anthem of Christmas Island with their signature instruments. It was the first time in years they played their instruments together. It was the first time RosenRoll saw a performance by Sonic Underground.

"You should really perform more," RosenRoll said after the performance.

"How about Halloween?" Sonic asked. "We could hold a Halloween party in Mystic Mansion this year. And we totally need to invite our friends. I want to see Knuckles' face when someone shows up in a ghost costume."

The six agreed. Bartleby didn't seem interest at first, but when Sonic mentioned there were paintings in Mystic Mansion, he agreed to come. After a bit of planning, the six returned to their homes.


End file.
